She's The Sun
by Bratwurst
Summary: Sie steht an der Brüstung, als ich die Tür aufreiße und auf das Dach stürze. Regungslos starrt sie auf das Treiben zu ihren Füßen... Hermine Granger / Draco Malfoy / Oneshot


_**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy / Hermine Granger_

_**Genre: **Angst / Romance  
_

**_Warning: _**_Charakter Death_

* * *

-

**SHE'S THE SUN  
**

-x-

-x-

-x-

Sie steht an der Brüstung, als ich die Tür aufreiße und auf das Dach stürze.

Regungslos starrt sie auf das Treiben zu ihren Füßen; sie scheint mich noch nicht einmal gehört oder meine Anwesenheit gespürt zu haben.  
Die Finger um das klamme Eisengitter gekrallt steht sie am Rande des Daches und gleichzeitig so außer sich, dass es mir wehtut, sie anzusehen.

Und dennoch beruhigt sich mein rascher Atem umgehend, auch wenn mein Herz weiterhin schmerzhaft gegen meinen Brustkorb trommelt.  
Ich gehe zu ihr, ruhig wie eh und je, und lehne mich an das Gitter zu ihrer linken Seite.

Trotz dieser späten Zeit fahren dutzende Automobile und Busse quer über angrenzende Straße.

„Bitte."  
Nur ein Wort – und doch wird sie wissen, was ich meine, was ich denke und was ich nun fühle.  
Wenn sie mich hört.

Doch sie hört mich.

Sie hebt ihren Blick und wendet mir ihr Gesicht zu. Ihr Blick ist traurig und trist und in ihren Augen zeichnet sich eine so tief verwurzelte Resignation ab, dass ich schlucken muss.

„Was, Draco?", flüstert sie. Ihre Stimme klingt kratzig, als hätte sie sie lange nicht benutzt.

„Bitte", flüstere ich. „Bitte vergiss dich nicht. Vergiss deine Freunde nicht... und wenn es dir etwas wert ist – vergiss mich nicht." Ich nehme ihr blasses Gesicht in meine Hände und versuche, ihren herumstreifenden Blick einzufangen. „Tu es nicht."

Ihre Augen wandern rastlos über das Dach, von der eisernen Tür über das Feuergitter bis zur Brüstung.  
Es scheint das erste Mal zu sein, dass sie an Flucht denkt.

Aber sie ist so stark. So stark.  
Es ist unmöglich, dass sie durch den Tod ihres besten Freundes sich selbst verliert.  
Es ist einfach undenkbar.

Und dennoch steht eine zerüttete Hermine Granger vor mir, ermüdet von dem langen Weg und erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des Lebens.  
Dieser Anblick erschüttert mich zutiefst.

Doch ich kann nicht mehr tun, als für sie da zu sein und zu hoffen.

Endlich sehen ihre Augen in meine Richtung.  
Aber ihr Blick ist leer und sie starrt reglos durch mich hindurch. Sie fixiert einen Punkt, der Meilen hinter mir liegen muss.

Es dauert eine Ewigkeit ehe sie sich wieder bewegt.

Und ich sehe, dass sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hat.  
Und ich hoffe.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", sagt sie und lächelt. Ihr Gesicht ist unbekümmert und ihr warmes Lächeln ist echt.

Dann blickt sie in den Nachthimmel, an dem der Vollmond steht und langsam die ersten Sterne erscheinen.  
Ruhig senkt sie ihren Blick, bis sie den meinen einfängt.

„Ich muss gehen, Draco. Und du auch."  
Ihr Blick ist intensiv und das alte lebendige Leuchten erscheint in ihren Augen.

Es tritt so überraschend in ihr Gesicht, dass ich nur nicken kann.  
Zusammen gehen wir über das Dach und eine Freude, wie ich sie noch nie verspürt habe, verwurzelt sich tief und fest in meinem Bauch.

Nach einigen Metern wendet sie den Blick von mir ab und als ich nach vorne blicke, sehe ich die Tür des Schachtes, durch den ich heraufgekommen bin.

Und dann geschieht alles sehr schnell.

Hermines Schatten verschwindet plötzlich und als ich mich umdrehe, steht sie wieder vor dem Gitter.  
Der Vollmond tanzt in ihren dunklen Locken und lässt ihr fahles Gesicht leuchten.  
Ihre Hände klammern so fest um das Gitter, dass sich ihre gesamten Armmuskulatur anspannt.

Meine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen und als ich nach meinem Zauberstab greife, erinnere ich mich daran, ihn an der Rezeption abgegeben zu haben, als wir die Party dieses Lofts betraten.  
Mein Herz beschleunigt seinen hämmernden Takt und scheint sich langsam von mir abzulösen und herabzusinken.

Ich stürze in ihre Richtung, irre Hoffnungen begleiten mich.

In diesem Moment dreht sie sich um und sucht mich mit ihrem Blick.  
Sie lächelt und ihre Lippen formen ein „Nein", bevor sie sich behände an dem Eisenzaun hochzieht.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde steht sie auf dem Gitter.  
Das Mondlicht beleuchtet ihre schmale Gestalt und das Bild brennt sich unwiderruflich in meine Netzhaut ein.

Und dann stößt sie sich ab.

Sie springt nicht.  
Sie stürzt sich nicht herab.  
Sie tritt nur einen Schritt vor, der sich im Nichts verliert.

Und als ihr Körper fällt und verschwindet, falle ich in die Knie und das Gefühl, welches ich durch sie kennengelernt habe, schwindet für immer aus meinem Herzen.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-

* * *

-

_Ich liebe Reviews..._


End file.
